


I Told You So

by heelnev



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Summerslam, i love!! these boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heelnev/pseuds/heelnev
Summary: Wade knew that Neville would win the title back.(sequel to "My King")





	I Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting until after Neville vs. Tozawa on 205 this week because I didn't want to post a happy Wade/Nev fic about Nev regaining the title only for him to lose it two days later.
> 
> And as the description says, this is a sequel to "My King", so it's recommended that you read that one first before reading this one!!

Things had been rough since Neville lost the Cruiserweight title.

Not even 24 hours after he'd lost, Neville had grown to be a shell of his former self, marching around backstage with messy hair and unhealthy-looking dark circles under his eyes. Wade knew that the talk that they'd had wouldn't be enough to help him get over such a devastating loss, but he never thought things would get  _this_ bad. Every time Wade was with Neville, he was trembling, though whether that was due to sadness or anger Wade hadn't yet figured out. Whatever it was, Wade hoped that it would be gone by the time Neville's match at Summerslam ended.

Neville's rematch was set to be the second match on the kickoff show, which frustrated Wade for multiple reasons. It was bad enough that Neville wasn't seen as being 'important' enough to be on the main card, but there was hardly anyone seated in the stands yet. People would still be waiting on line to get in during the most important title match of the night -- in his opinion, at least.

His position on the card didn't seem to bother Neville, though. So long as he was getting his rematch, they could do it out in the parking lot in the early hours of the morning for all he cared. It didn't matter who was or wasn't there to watch -- he was going to get his championship back in the end.

"You're going on right after this interview, right?" Wade asked. He and Neville were watching the Ambrose and Rollins interview on a TV monitor out in the hallway, though 'watching' may not be the best word to describe it since it was really more background noise than anything. Neville was far too focused on his pre-match preparation to pay any attention at all.

"Mm," Neville affirmed, decked out in his new white and silver attire, his arms crossed. He hadn't been much for words in the last week, most of his responses having been either head shakes or grunts.

"Hey," Wade started as he put a hand on his shoulder, feeling how tense he was. "You're going to do great. I know you will. Kick his ass and bring that title back where it belongs."

"That's the plan." Neville noticed that the interview on the screen was close to ending. "I need to go."

"Go get 'em, _King_. I'll be waiting here for you when you're done." Wade wore as assuring of a smile as he could muster, and he watched as Neville walked away and left him by himself.

Wade sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring at the image of Graves and Joseph on commentary. He had all the faith in the world in Neville. Wade knew how he operated, and there was no way in hell that he was leaving the Barclays Center that evening without that title in hand.

* * *

"Holy shit, he did it!!" Wade shouted when he watched the referee count to three, the sound of the bell signalling the end of the match sounding like music to his ears. In the process, he accidentally scared a few backstage workers who were standing nearby, causing them to jump. Wade paid their shock no mind, however. He was far too excited to worry about what anyone thought of him.

Neville had  _won._ He countered Tozawa's senton by sticking up his knees right as it was about to connect and managed to hit the Red Arrow -- the same move that had cost him the title less than a week ago. That split second decision changed the momentum of the whole match and allowed for Neville to capitalize, and was champion once again.

The first two time Cruiserweight champion. That accolade belonged to the King.

_His_ King.

A few moments later, Wade noticed that Neville was making his way towards him, clutching the title tightly in his hands as if it were going to be snatched from him at any moment. Neville shot a glare in the direction of the workers that were standing nearby, and they hurriedly scurried away, causing Wade to snort.  _Neville has the power to get rid of people with a single look. I can only hope to be that intimidating one day._

It was once they were alone that Wade quickly swept Neville off of his feet, hugging him and spinning him around. "You did it! I told you that you would!"

"Wade, stop that!" Neville struggled to break free. "I told you not to do that when someone could see us!"

"You've already scared everyone off, Nev. There's no one _around_ to see us."

"Still, it's embarrassing... Imagine if one of those peasants sees me like this?"

"Fine, fine." Wade let him go, and despite his complaints Neville didn't actually look like he was angry at Wade. "But seriously, congrats. I'm so proud of you."

"Was there ever any doubt that I wasn't going to win my crown back?" Neville slung the belt over his shoulder and began to stroke it as if it were a cat. "This is  _mine_ , plain and simple. This title and the whole damn division is going to be mine until I decide that I'm done with it."

"That's my King." Wade grinned and ruffled up Neville's already messy hair. He took a chance and bent down, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. The two of them hadn't had any actual romantic contact since the day Neville lost (if that kiss they shared could actually be considered romantic and not sloppy and desperate). Wade had no idea what kind of a reaction he was going to get.

Neville's expression had changed by the time Wade pulled away, his cocky one having been replaced with a more complicated and hard to read one. "You alright?" Wade asked. "You look a little weird."

"Don't I always look weird? Come on, just look at me," Neville joked, but his expression remained the same.

"What's bugging you? You don't look like someone who just won his championship back."  _Says the guy who **made him** look this way in the first place..._

"This might sound like a weird question to ask, Wade, but..." Neville glanced around and made sure that they were alone before he asked. "What  _are_ we, anyway? Are we still just friends?"

Wade swallowed, looking down towards his feet. "Well, what do you  _want us_ to be?" He replied. "I mean, we did kinda kiss last week..."

"And we hung out at the hotel afterwards," Neville pointed out. "You kept me company."

"Yes I did." Wade remembered lying in bed next to him in silence, gently stroking at Neville's hair (which was still a little damp from the shower he'd taken) as he fell asleep. It wasn't a very happy memory given the context, but it definitely didn't read as being very platonic. "Do you want us to be more than friends? I was kinda hoping that we could at least try it." They were already close friends who shared all the same interests -- some examples of those interests being making fun of their co-workers and acting dickish in general -- so wouldn't it make sense for them to give dating a shot?

Neville chewed the inside of his cheek, fingers tapping against the title as he thought. Slowly, his hand reached out and gently grabbed Wade's. "... I wouldn't mind giving it a try."

Wade looked down at their hands and smiled. "So, since we're dating, would you mind if I... y'know..."

Neville rolled his eyes with a small smirk, checking again to make sure no one was watching before saying, "Fine, go ahead."

"Excellent." With that, Wade bent down again, this time pressing his lips to Neville's and letting his eyes slip shut. He knew that he needed to pull away before someone ( _especially_ one of the other cruiserweights) caught sight of them, but that was going to be difficult what with how nice Neville's lips felt. Wade was beginning to think that maybe it was worth it to get caught if it meant that they got to continue for a little longer.

Ultimately, he pulled away, chuckling at Neville's flushed face. "Is the King embarrassed? Is our feared ruler really that bashful?" He teased.

"Hush up." Neville shoved his arm. "Ugh, I feel grimy as hell... I need to go wash up."

"Good idea. You're all sweaty." That fact didn't stop Wade from pulling Neville close to him as they started to walk towards the locker room. "What do you say we go celebrate later, hmm? Lemme take you out someplace nice."

"First you kiss me, and then you ask me on a date? All within a few minutes? How suave," Neville replied. "But I'd like that. I'm in the mood to be spoiled."

"Only the best for  _my_  King."


End file.
